Scarlet Hunter
by isTrickster
Summary: During The Clone Wars, there were three people that cause trouble where ever they went. Follow their story as they meet your favorite characters. Rated M for Violence and Language.


_**Star Wars The Clone Wars belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm**_ _ **Animation**_.

 _"I didn't come here to do good nor do bad. I came here to make a living, surviving like everyone else. Some say I'm evil, some say I'm a hero. I say I'm neither. All I am, is a man."_

 _ **WOOSH**_

A VCX-100 light freighter came out of hyperspace, badly damage from the engine. Two of the big exhausts were smoking, only the smaller ones was keeping the ship moving. But not for long.

"Damn it!", said a green skin female twi'lek. The twi'lek was piloting the ship, fighting off the fire, smoke, and sparks. She was losing control of the ship as well, she did her best to stear it to a near by planet.

"Dexter! How's the engine system holding up?", she said

A young man with teal hair color looked away from the monitor that showed the engine to the twi'lek. " Well Cid... it looks pretty shitty to me.", he said before giggling a bit. Cid frowned at the man, "you find this funny you psychopath?"

"Naw, I find this fun.", he said. Cid rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the cockpit door open and appeared another young man with scarlet red hair.

"Scarlet! How's it looking? Is it as bad as Dexter said?, she ask. Scarlet rush to a seat behind Cid and sat down. "Really bad. The big right exhausts is down and I don't know where the left is." Cid looked back at Scarlet with a shocked expression. "What do you mean you don't know where it is?! It was just there a moment ago!"

Dexter lean in a bit towards Cid. "I forgot to mention, the left exhausts ripped off from the ship." Her expression turned to anger now, "really?! why didn't you mention this before?!" Dexter shrugged, "I don't know, I just did."

 _ **BOOM**_

Everyone jumped to that sound. "What was that?!", Scarlet said. Dexter looked back at the screen to the engine system. "Oh shit, we lost the other exhausts. We're running on the smaller ones now."

"FUCK!", Cid shouted.

The ship was really going down.

"Any near by planets we can land?", said Scarlet. "Yeah", Cid pointed to a near by desert planet, "there, Tatooine... it's close."

Scarlet study the planet for a bit. "Well... at least it's not Jakku."

Cid pointed the ship towards the planet. "Brace yourself boys!" Both young men put their seat belts on and hold tight to their chairs.

The ship broke threw the planet's atmosphere. Cid activated the landing gear, hoping it would smooth the landing a bit. As soon as she touch the sand, the landing gear broke off. This cause the ship to hit hard anyways. The ship was still moving as Cid was trying to stop it from moving anymore. The ship was beginning to slow down before coming into a complete stop. Scarlet and Cid were relief while Dexter was a bit upset when it ended.

The trio unbuckle their seat belts.

"Man... glad that was over."' Scarlet said. Cid sigh in relief, "no kidding."

"Too bad it ended, I was enjoying myself.", Dexter said. Both Scarler and Cid glared at Dexter. "What?", he said, confused. Scarlet got off his seat, ready to lay one on him. "Your the one that got us in this mess in the first place!" Dexter got up from his seat, "What did I do?" Scarlet glared at him intensely. "You know exactly what you did. You shot that man in the face!" Dexter realize what he said, "oh that? I did it because that deal felt fishey, and how right I was."

"You don't know that, we had that case filled with credits in our hands and now thats gone.", Scarlet said.

"I did know, the deal for the trade off was for two people to come and me and you to bring the goods. When we got there to the meeting place and met up with the buyers, one of them had this nervous look in their eyes. I felt my senses go on alert and pulled out my blaster and shot him first and his buddy. We grabbed the cases and as soon as we left, they were on us like *snap*. It was a god damn ambush. I guess we caught them off gaurd because they were probably getting ready to jump us after the deal was made, that's why it took them a bit to get there."

Scarlet shook his head a bit, "damn..."

"And... Those cases." Dexter pulled out one credit from his pocket. "They would have been worthless." He handed the credit to Scarlet who then analyze it. After studying it for a bit, his eyes went wide and turn to anger. "What is it?", Cid question. Scarlet toss the credit to her and began to study it as well.

"It's fucking plastic." , Scarlet said.

Now Cid was shocked as well. "Then what was the fucking point of that ambush then if they were gonna rip us off?", she said.

Dexter sat back down, "I don't know, they have one plan then have two and be all extra and shit."

Scarlet rubbed his face and sigh. "Let's just move on from it. Right now, we need to figure out of how to get this ship repaired and get off this rock." He looked at Cid, "Cid, do you think we could get our map system online for Tatooine and see where the next town is?" Cid shook her head in disagreement, "I'm afraid not Red, the power is out to the whole ship, she's dead."

"Shit", he hissed.

"Well, grab your things. We'll just have to see for ourselfs." Cid was hesitant, "we're just gonna leave the Ghost behind?"

"Not exactly, we're just gonna leave it for a while. We'll use the money we have now and find a town where we can find someone to tow this beauty." He rubbed the interior of the ship. "Besides, it's not like she'll be alone. Chopper will be watch- wait... where is that little bastered. Cid kicked him in the leg, "don't call him that! He's probably hiding in the cargo box after they were taking shots at us."

Scarlet rubbed his leg, "Then... call him."

Cid rolled her eyes and activated her communicator on her wrist. "Chopper, get up here please."

A few minutes later, a C1-10P unit showed up. " _Bu bu_ _bu bu_ ", it said.

Cid got up from her chair and neel in front of Chopper. "Hey boy", she rubbed his metal head, "I need a favor from you."

" _Bu bu_?", he question.

"I need you to stay here and watched the ship while we're gone."

" _Bu bu bu?!"_

"Well yeah, just for a bit okay? I promise we'll be back soon. Just stay here and gaurd the ship the best you can."

Chopper sounded hesitant.

Cid put here hands together, "please? I'll give you a nice oil bath."

Chopper gave a happy whistle.

Cid hugged Chopper, "thanks buddy."

"Alright then, lets get ready to move out." The trio left the cockpit and went to their own rooms.

 **Scarlet's Room:**

Scarlet went into his closet to pull out an old Mark lll Mandalorian Crusader Armor in red. What he was wearing now was a white dress shirt with a black vest on top with dark blue jeans with black boots, wrapped around him was his holster that hold both of his modified WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols. He took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt which reveal a lot of scars on his well toned body. He took his holster and set it on his bed. He took off his boots and then took of his pants, leaving him with only his underware.

He grabbed this skin tight black suit and put it on. He then proceeded to put on the metal boots and thigh pads. Next were the arm braces and shoulder pads. Then, the chest piece, it had a small crest of a phoenix on the left side of the chest. Lastly, he grabbed the helmet with both hands. He looked it, noticing the scrach marks and battle damage it has gone threw. He put on the helmet, completing the set. He grabbed his holster and buckled it. He then turned back to the closet and pulled out a long red scarf and wrapped it around his helmet. He pulled out a brown sachel and put over his head and shoulder.

Once he was done, he left his room.

 **Dexter's Room:**

Unlike Scarlet, Dexter already had his armor on. He was wearing this Beskar'kandar chest peace with beskar arm braces with black fingerless gloves and beskar boots. He wasn't a Mandalorian like Scarlet, it was a gift from him. Wrapped around him was a black holster that carried both of his DE-10 Blaster Pistols. What he put on was this black trench coat.

He then went to this big metal chest and open it. He search into this chest and pulled out a big belt that was holding eight grenades and put over his head. He then grabbed two rifles, one was a modified DC-15A Blaster Rifle and the other was also a modified A280 Blaster rifle, he wrapped both on his shoulder.

Once he was done gearing up, he garbbed a black gas mask and put it on his face and put on a black top hat. After that, he left his room.

 **Cid's Room:**

Cid wasn't heavy duty as Scarlet and Dexter.

Like Dexter, she was already in gear, well, her armor anway. It wasn't much, she wore only a light metal chest plate that had a red cross on it, arm braces and shoulder pads. Under it was a navy blue pilot suit. On her head, she was wearing this head gear that some female twi'leks use. She grabbed these tinted black goggles and put it over her eyes then wrapped this black handkerchief around her lower face. She then grabbed her dark brown holster that hold her DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. She picked up a small backpack and wrapped it around her back.

When she was done, she left her room.

 **Outside the ship:**

The trio waved their hands at Chopper, saying they'll be back. They then started walking. It is unclear on how they will find a town, they'll just come up with something. They needed to get off this planet and continue on with their lives.

As they walk threw the desert, Scarlet stopped where he was at which made the other two stopped. "What's up?", Dexter said. Scarlet point to a direction where he could see two figures.

"I see a man, human, and a girl, togruta."

 _To be continued._

 _ **Let me say this, Cid is not Hera.**_

 _ **Yes, they are twi'leks.**_

 _ **Yes, they are pilots.**_

 _ **Yes, they have green skin.**_

 _ **But these two are different.**_

 _ **So if you think I said Hera's name wrong, I'm not really.**_

 _ **As for the Ghost and Chopper, don't worry.**_

 _ **There will be a story behind it.**_

 _ **Lastly, sorry for that br**_ _ **ief ending.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **There will be more to come.**_

 _ **Goodbye, see you later.**_

 _ **-isTrickster**_


End file.
